


somebody to someone

by coldswaters



Series: how it should have been [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, eliots not even in it sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldswaters/pseuds/coldswaters
Summary: Margo left with fish Josh and Quentin and Alice are alone together.or, how the scene with Quentin and Alice should have gone





	somebody to someone

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 20 mins after the episode so it's not beta'd sorry

Margo left with fish Josh and Quentin and Alice are alone together. Quentin is standing leaning on the counter, while Alice sits across from him staring at her lap. A few weeks ago this would have been hell for Quentin, but things are different. He thinks he trusts her again. He doesn’t want to be with her, but he’s starting to trust her.

 

They stew in awkward silence for a few seconds before Quentin speaks up.

 

“So,” he says, looking down at the counter. “I think I’m starting to trust you again.”

 

“Really?” Alice says as she looks up to meet Quentin’s eyes.

 

“Against my better judgement.”

 

He walks around the counter to sit on the stool across from her and takes a deep breath before continuing. 

 

“When we first met, I was still so naive, and had these… ideas how the world, how people should be. And recently I realized that if I give up all that shit, I can forgive people.”

 

Alice gives him a small nod, and he continues.

 

“So, I’m trying to forgive you, trying to trust you again. Because even though you’ve fucked us over, you’ve helped me. So, I’m trying to forgive. And to forgive, I think I need you in my life.”   
  


Alice looks shocked, then slightly happy. “You want that?”

 

“I do.” Quentin replies with a nod.

 

Before Quentin even knows what’s happening, Alice has her hand on the back of his neck and his kissing him. He freezes for a second before pushing her off.

 

“Alice, why- what are you doing?” He says, backing away from her.

 

“I thought you wanted-” She says before trailing off. “You said you wanted me in you life.”

 

“I do,” Quentin says. “As a friend. I don’t want to be together. We don’t work, we both know that.”

 

“But, Q, I lo-”

 

“That doesn’t matter” Quentin cuts her off. “We didn’t work, we won’t work. Like I said, I loved you and you couldn’t trust that, so I don’t wanna be together.”

 

Alice gets up and starts pacing. Quentin can tell she’s embarrassed but doesn’t have it in him to feel bad.

 

“We’ve both changed Q, you don’t know that we won’t work.”

 

“I do,” he says firmly. “And even if I didn’t, I can’t love you because I-” He cuts himself off before finishing.

 

“You what?” Alice says and she stops in front of the stool Quentin is sitting on. 

 

“I, uh, I love someone else.” Quentin mumbles. 

 

Alice stares at him for a few seconds before speaking. “It’s Eliot, isn’t it?” She says and all Quentin can do is nod.

 

“I should have known,” she says and sits down next to him again. “And I suspected for a bit. The way you talk about getting him back, I’ve never heard you talk about anything like that before. But then we went to Brakebills south and we talked and I thought maybe,  _ just maybe, _ you still loved me.” 

 

She stops for a second and when she looks over, Quentin isn’t even looking at her.

 

“I’m not mad at you,” she says and Quentin finally looks over at her. “It’s my fault, I’ll get over it.”

 

Quentin flashes her a small smile. “You’re better than you know, Alice.”

 

Alice feels a pain in her chest at that phrase, but ignores it. 

 

“So, Eliot?” She says, and Quentin can tell she genuinely wants to know, and surprisingly, he wants to tell her.

 

“Yeah,” he says and smiles with tears in his eyes. “I, I just love him so much and seeing that  _ thing  _ walk around with his face and kill people is killing  _ me  _ and every time it touches me I feel like a small part of me dies.”

 

“Oh, Q.”

 

“And I just want him back so bad but every time we think we figure something out another problem pops up,” he say and he’s full on sobbing now resting his head in his hands. “I don’t know what to do anymore, Alice.”

 

Alice doesn’t know what to say. She has never seen Quentin this upset about anything. 

 

“We’ll get him back Q. Me, you, Margo, and Penny. We can do this.”

 

“I hope so because I don’t think I can live without him.” Quentin says sadly.

 

“I promise you, Q, we’ll get him back,” she says. “Hey, you brought be back to life, you can do anything.”

 

He laughs humorlessly. “Yeah, I did do that.”

 

“You did,” she says and chuckles. “So, friends?”

 

Quentin turns to look at her and takes a deep breath before nodding. “Friends.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by me screaming on twitter
> 
> leave a comment or hmu on twitter @scottsmoirs if you feel so inclined!!
> 
> i have an idea for a follow up reunion fic so that might happen idk tho


End file.
